


New Beginnings

by DerWille



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Bathing/Washing, Bedtime, Caregiver/little, Diapers, Fluff, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Praise Kink, Vulnerability, bottle feeding, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerWille/pseuds/DerWille
Summary: A series of short scenes depicting two friends trying out a new dynamic in their relationship.





	1. Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two and a half years ago, and now am consolidating it with my other stories here. I only wrote two chapters, but maybe will finish more!

“And how do you feel about that?” 

I continued filling up the bathtub as he stood shyly behind me. Grasping one wrist with his opposite hand, Lucas remained silent. I allowed him the time to collect his thoughts. 

“She’s just kind of, you know, a control freak. I don’t… I don’t think it was fair or anything, I just…” He paused. I turned around and glanced at him. I grasped his shoulder. He was suddenly incredibly interested in the floor. 

“Lucas. Hey,kiddo. It’s ok. Let’s just get you in the tub, alright?” I began to unbutton his dress shirt, batting his hands away when he tried to help.

“You know the rules, bud. No need to help. I can do it faster anyway. Up you go,” I said as I pulled his undershirt over his head. His forearms were scratched and dirty; he had been climbing trees recently. A light red began to tint his cheeks as I unzipped his slacks and pushed them down to his ankles. That light red roared to life as I worked his boxers down his legs to his ankles. He still wasn’t completely used to this dynamic. Neither was I. 

“One foot up, there you go, bud. Now the other. Good boy.” I lightly held his shoulder as he stepped into the warm bath. He sat down rather quickly, eager to cover his nudity. Water and bubbles splashed up and over the side of the tub and onto the tiled floor.

“Woah, big guy. Someone’s excited for his bath, but let’s try and keep it in the tub, ok?” I tousled his hair. He turned away, and remained silent. The nicknames and the affectionate touch always made him feel incredibly little, and he grew evermore quiet as he explored and experienced this aspect of our relationship. 

I picked up a cup and sunk it into the tub. “Hair first, ok? Tilt your head back for me.” With one hand I slowly poured the cup of warm water over his curly hair, making sure to use my other hand to protect his eyes and face. He kept his eyes closed throughout the whole process. He murmured an unintelligible sound of approval as I kneaded the shampoo into his hair and scalp.

“You’re a good boy, you know that? I don’t care what some professor says. You’re my good boy.” I soaped up a washcloth and gently ran it over his right shoulder and down his back. Then the left. I circled his back for a few moments, mostly to make sure it was clean, but also to provide comfort. He started to tear up. Not from embarrassment or fear, but simply because it was safe to do so.

“Hey, bud. It’s ok. Shhh,” I whispered calmingly to him. I carefully wiped away his tears after drying my hand on the nearby towel. “You’re ok. It’s all ok.” He nodded.   
“There we go, bud. Now, arms up!” He reluctantly raised his arms and I got to work washing the dirt and bark stains out of his skin. I glanced at him and raised my eyebrows when I noticed some more “exciting” scrapes. “You should be more careful, bud.” He smirked and looked away. I ran the washcloth over his underarms eliciting a few twitches and a giggle. He closed his eyes again as I washed his chest. He quickly opened them when I moved to his right thigh, continuing downward towards his foot. With a little maneuvering, and only a few laughs, I had both his right and left foot clean and was moving back up his left leg. 

His face turned more somber the further I worked my way up his left leg. This was something still particularly new to us. It was a level of vulnerability that most people are not used to offering to someone else. 

“I’m going to wash between your legs now, ok bud?” He nodded. I very carefully started to clean his genitals, both of us hoping that he wouldn’t ‘respond.’ Luckily, I think the novelty and embarrassment prevented any kind of excitement on his part. The hard part was half over.

“Alright, kiddo. I’m gonna need you to stand up and turn around so I can wash your bottom.” He let out a little whine at that request, especially the specific word I used, but stood up shakily and turned around, his head hung low, cheeks burning. I quickly soaped up his lower back and down through each side of his bottom and back leg. Finally, I lightly drew the cloth down the middle of his bottom, making sure every part of him was clean. He turned around and sat back down, unable to make eye contact.

“You’re such a good boy for taking your bath so well,” I tried to reassure him. “Let’s rinse your hair and then we’ll be done. Unless you want to play for a bit, huh champ?” He blushed and smiled and shook his head. Once again, I had him tilt his head back and I poured cup after cup of water down his hair, making sure not to get any soap in his eyes. 

“There. Who’s my clean kiddo, hm? Is it Lucas? Is Lucas my squeaky clean boy?” I teased as he turned a deep red. “Aw, it’s ok, bud. Time to get out now.” I reached over to the sink counter and retrieved a large fluffy towel. He hesitantly stood up and I helped him step out of the tub. I vigorously dried his hair and wiped down all the other parts of his body, receiving a worried look and a blush. “Shh,” I whispered as I wrapped him in the towel.

“Do you think you can dress yourself, big guy? You have class in twenty minutes.” He nodded and walked out of the bathroom toward his bedroom. I emptied the tub and tried to wipe some of the water up off the floor. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled from the door of the bathroom, already dressed with his backpack slung over his shoulder. “I really appreciate you, um, taking care of me.” His eyes wondered towards the floor.

“No problem, kiddo,” I said as I wrapped my arms around him. “I love taking care of you.” He melted into my embrace.  
“I’ll see you tonight, ok? Enjoy the rest of the day bud. Try and stay clean!” He blushed and nodded, then walked out the door of our apartment. 

I tried to focus on some homework, but I was eagerly planning what was going to happen that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, preparations were well underway. Lucas had a late class and wouldn’t be home until after nine. Tonight was to be the first experiment with our previously agreed upon bedtime scene. I wanted to make sure that everything went as smoothly as possible, especially as I was planning on introducing some new elements to our dynamic. The rattle of the door handle alerted me to his arrival. 

“Hey, Lucas. How was class?” I asked.

“Oh, you know. Boring as usual, um, I guess.” He began to take his shoes off.

“I didn’t finish the reading in time, so I had to pretend to understand the second half of the lecture. I don’t think I missed out on that much. I don’t think that Schopenhauer guy really wanted to be understood anyway.”

“Yeah? Well, where there’s a will there’s a way, I suppose. I bet you’ll get it soon. Want to just hang out for a while?”

He finished taking his jacket off. “Sure. I wasn’t planning on getting any of my work done tonight. Might as well procrastinate with you.” He grinned. He was a very good friend, but he was also adorable.

For the next hour we shared silly videos on YouTube, talked about how school was going, and our need for the upcoming spring break. Throughout the conversations about what series to binge on Netflix and who was going to spend more time asleep, he tried to stifle a yawn. The tone of our relationship changed instantly.

“Are you tired, big guy?” I asked, receiving a half-smile-half-nod in response. “Well, let’s get you ready for night night.” He blushed at my terminology. “You’ve already had your bath, so let’s get your pajamas on, ok? I have some new ones for you.” I took his hand and led him off the couch and to his room. I already had everything spread out on his bed.

He stared at his new night time attire with a bit of hesitation. “Let’s get your clothes off, ok? Here we go, bud,” I said, as I began to pull his shirt over his head. I quickly moved to undo his pants when he spoke up. “Do you think all of that is necessary? I mean, I guess I wasn’t expecting all of, well, that,” he motioned at the bed. I figured he would put up some resistance to the diaper. “Do I think it’s necessary? Well, maybe for not all little guys, but definitely for my kiddo. I want to make sure you keep your new jammies nice and dry. Speaking of, do you need to go potty now?” I asked as I had him step out his underwear.

He was now completely naked. Very much flustered, he shook his head back and forth and looked for something to do with hands. My kiddo was so adorable. He really wasn’t into the whole jaybird thing, which made it just slightly more endearing.

“Ok,” I said, “Let’s get your diaper on.” I spread a towel out on his bed and unfolded the Abena M4. I grasped him by the upper arm and guided him to sit down on top of the open diaper. With a light push, I had him on his back looking up at me nervously as his naked body was entirely exposed. 

“Shhh,” I whispered over and over quietly, “It’s ok. We’ll be done soon.” I had him lift up his hips so that I could arrange the diaper more evenly under him. I then grabbed my bottle of baby power and began to lightly sprinkle it over his groin. I neglected to use any kind of lotion or cream; I figured we’ll work our way up to getting used to that kind of touch.

“Can you bring your knees up to your shouders for me, bud? So I can powder your bottom?” He gave a low groan of embarrassment, but did as I asked. I could tell this was making him feel more little than he ever imagined. I shook a few puffs of powder over his bottom and into the back of the unfolded diaper before having him lower his legs. I pulled the front of the diaper up over his waist, and tried to make it as a even as possible. I wasn’t well practiced in diapering, let alone someone my own size. I taped the bottom tape on the right, then the left, then both on top. With a light pat to the front of his diaper, I announced, “There, my little guy is all protected. Now, jammy time, ok?” He gave a light nod of assent. 

The pajamas were a one piece flannel sleeper set that I had purchased about a week ago. He looked at them with a blank expression, but the tiniest of smiles was beginning to form right at the corners of his mouth. “How do you like these, bud? I got them for you.” He grabbed me tightly in a hug. I took in the sudden warmth and gently rubbed his upper back. “Let’s get you dressed before you catch cold.” He let go of me and I helped him up off the bed. These pajamas had buttons from the chest to the crotch. I steadied his shoulders as he stepped into the legs, and then I pulled his arms into the sleeves. I methodically fastened every button starting at the bottom and working my way up. “You look adorable in these,” I said. He looked at the ground and then up at me. “Thank you for all of this,” he whispered. “No problem, kiddo,” I responded, and wrapped my arms around him in a proper hug. 

“Now,” I said, “there’s only one more thing to do before bedtime.” A confused look came across his face. I took his hand in mine and led him out of his room back toward our couch in the living room. “You sit still while I go get your bottle ready.” I laughed my way out of the room as he turned a bright red. In the kitchen, I lightly warmed up a regular baby’s bottle of milk. I had yet to get an adult version; all in good time. This bottle held about 6 ounces, which was good enough for now. I tested the temperature on my wrist. Finding it satisfactory, I grabbed a hand towel and made my way back into the living room.

“Here we go, kiddo. Come lay your head up against my lap.” I sat at the edge of the couch and propped up a few pillows for his head while he situated himself. He laid down and rested his head over my lap and against the pillows. He looked up at me with a combination of love, hesitation, and vulnerability. Being fed, especially being fed a bottle, was going to be a very intimate experience for both of us. “Open up, champ. It’s just milk. Here,” I said as I held his head in the crook of my arm, and maneuvered the nipple into his mouth with that same hand. He hesitated, but took it. His eyes looked up at me, almost as if asking for permission, asking if it was safe. “Go ahead, tiger, “I encouraged. His first few sucks were irregular and slow and I wasn’t sure if I had ever seen a human face turn a deeper shade of red. “Good boy, good boy,” I softly cooed. He took on a more even tempo and slowly the milk was being drained. As I fed him with my left hand, my right hand started to lightly make circles over his stomach, alternating with some slight pats. 

We sat there for a while. I continued to make reassuring noises and he made recurring brief eye contact before quickly looking away again. All too soon, the bottle was empty. I took away the bottle with the removal of the nipple creating a soft pop from the suction. Although it was unnecessary, I dabbed at his mouth with the wash cloth. He wrinkled his face up. “Here, bud. Let me hold you.” He looked a bit confused, until I had him sit up and I arranged myself cross-legged on the couch. I guided him to sit on my lap and wrap his legs around my waist, resting his head over my shoulder. I could feel his diaper supporting his weight comfortably. With his arms around me, I began rubbing his back. Rubbing soon turned to patting, as though I was burping a baby. With one hand holding the back of his head against me and the other hand patting his back, I continued whispering affirmations into his ear.

We sat there for maybe ten minutes. I wondered if he had fallen asleep. “Tiger? Hey, bud, you awake?” He murmured   
affirmatively. “Now it’s time for bed,” I whispered. I slowly brought us both to stand up. With one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder, I guided him slowly back to his room, his diaper crinkling lightly. He laid down in his bed, and I pulled the comforter over him, making sure to tuck in the sides. I sat on the edge of his bed and leaned over to him. “I love you, kiddo,” I said as I kissed his forehead. 

“I love you too,” he mumbled tiredly. “Thank you for, for all of this.” He shut his eyes, a content smile on his face. 

“Thank you, bud, “I whispered as I got up off of his bed and left the room, making sure to turn off the light and leave the door open a crack. I was filled with a giddy warmth as I made my way back to the couch. I loved my kiddo so much. What new things would the future bring for us?


End file.
